Referring to FIG. 1, it is known to apply a sealant to a lead of the wire conductor (1) having wire strands (2) and crimp the sealed lead (3) to the core wings (4) of a terminal (5) and attach the terminal (5) to the wire conductor (1) that affords protection against contaminants that may negatively affect the electrical and mechanical operating performance therein. The insulator wings (6) of the terminal (5) are crimped to the insulative cover (7) of the wire conductor (1) and are spaced apart from the core wings (4) crimped to the sealed lead (3) by a notch (8).
Terminal/wire conductor connections are common in wiring harnesses used in many industries, such as the automotive and trucking industries. Wiring harnesses provide the conduit for electrical signal transmission that support the operation of vehicular electrical systems. In the automotive industry, it is increasingly desirable to use light weight wire conductors that may assist to provide increased fuel economy for the vehicle. These lighter weight wire conductors are often connected to commercially available terminals where the wire conductors and the terminals are constructed using dissimilar materials. Thus, it remains a goal to provide protection of the connection which is the interface where these dissimilar materials meet. The protection of the connection is especially desired to retard the formation of galvanic corrosion. Galvanic corrosion may degrade the connection such that transmission of an electrical signal through the connection is prohibited. It also remains a desirable goal to provide protection to the connection while maintaining or improving the electrical and mechanical properties of the terminal/wire conductor connection.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved sealed connection attaching a terminal to a wire conductor having robust electrical and mechanical operating performance.